shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Alastor
Alastor is a Devil who serves the Queen of Hell, Lilith. He is believed to have originally been a regular demon who managed to gain enough power to ascend to the rank of Devil, and was held in high regard enough that Lilith went out of her way to enslave him. He would go on to serve Lilith as an assassin and enforcer. Alastor possessed the power of Ice, and was brutally efficient in its use for torture and murder. He eventually stumbled upon a bleed with the Midplane, where he made contact with the mortals who lived on the planet. They would build a temple dedicated to the worship of Alastor, but after they died off he largely put it from his mind. One day when the mortally wounded Jaxx Parro crawled into the temple, he instantly became aware of her and appeared to her. Under the orders of his mistress, he possessed her and would use her to try to open a way for the Devils to enter the Midplane. Unfortunately these actions brought him into the conflict with the Magnificent 7 who managed to defeat him and unwittingly stall Lilith's entry into the Midplane. Thanks to the barrier, he was unable to achieve this form while possessing Jaxx Parro in the Midplane, being limited to her figure albeit completely white in color. Upon entering the Outer Plane of Limbo, he was able to manifest himself more completely, creating his likeness out of demonic ice over her. In his true form Alastor is mostly humanoid with a heavy upper body, a wolf-like face and legs with two long, jagged horns that shoot back over his head. He has a long mane which stretches down his back. As he is a Devil, his actual body likely has the red skin and black mane common to that race, but as it stands all that is seen of him is his ice apparition. 'Powers and Abilities' 'Ice Devil' Alastor is a Devil who controls Ice Element, which allow him to create, control, and transform into ice at will. This ice can be formed into any object of his choosing: the only limitations are her imagination, and the ambient air temperature which determines how long his ice sculpture will stay icy. He does not have to hold the ice physically with his hands in order to shape it. He can simply direct the waves of coldness he projects in certain ways so as to create ice in the shape she desires. Like other Elementals, the power of Alastor's ice is amplified by the intensity of his emotions. When backed by his SS-Class Aura, Alastor is capable of freezing an entire planet. 'Trivia' - Alastor is one of Lilith's fiercest warriors. His fighting skills were such that he was able to fight John and Cain at once for a short period, though it is unclear if they were trying their hardest since they were trying to figure out exactly what he was. - While he never uses magic in battle, Alastor was familiar enough with it to be able to overwrite Thuro's magic seals aboard the Rocco II with his own and even break the enchantment that tied the pocket dimension where he kept his room to the door to his quarters aboard the ship. Because of this, when Parro ran off with the Rocco II he was unable to magically sense it and his attempt to board it through his pocket dimension failed because it was no longer connected to it.